


【翻译】the hina sandwich

by softfur



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfur/pseuds/softfur
Summary: A translation work from riccichan!The red ranger has the best ideas when it comes to adding a bit of spice to your sex life!RED 为了给工口生活加点料想了一个好点子！横雏，松原.（昴雏）





	【翻译】the hina sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5amidare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5amidare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hina Sandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77530) by [5amidare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5amidare/pseuds/5amidare). 



> Thanks to riccichan for letting me do this!  
> Love those boys~

“哇！！！！”  
要不是村上信五的在这种极端情况下能够反应迅速地拽住涉谷，那可就绝不止跌一跤这么简单了——不过感谢涉谷身上那件松松垮垮的古着针织衫和村上的反应神经，小个子大叔才能够免于带着他从楼梯上滚下去，摔成半身不遂。在村上后面，横山还在一刻不停地发着牢骚，“为什么又要来我家？为什么就不能给他叫辆车把他扔给妙子妈妈？？”  
可惜这些抱怨涉谷一句也没听进去，他此时后退一步，正在努力把自己塞进村上怀里，摇摇晃晃的仿佛下一秒就能站着睡过去。  
村上抽出一只手臂，将涉谷的重量转移到另一只上，水灵灵的大眼睛没好气地瞪着横山。他们三个这一晚一起去喝酒了，就连一向克己的村上也想不起来是从什么时候开始他们仨变得一发不可收拾的。村上只记得那些吵得他震耳欲聋的噪音和他身边两个high到得意忘形的家伙。直到涉谷爬上桌子，一边扭动身体一边用不堪入耳的摇滚腔唱“I just called to say I love you”的时候，村上才意识到事情已经开始失控了。  
“喝……再也不喝了……”涉谷醉醺醺地举起手指对天发誓，下一秒他被自己打的酒嗝一下子弄醒了。  
“hina酱……我跟你说……我好想睡……觉啊……”涉谷仰起头看着村上，原本一双大眼睛眼皮又已经快要贴在一起了。村上支撑着涉谷，毫无形象地翻了个白眼。  
“是、是，我们赶紧给subaru叫个车让他回去睡觉吧！我要进家门了！再见！”横山不耐烦地瞪着身后黏在一起的两个人，说着就转过身开门。要不是涉谷在这时候突然冲上来勾住横山的脖子，使他感到自己的生命受到威胁，横山可能已经消失在公寓里了。可现在横山被涉谷勒得一边咳嗽，一边举着手里的钥匙，笨拙地怎么也打不开门。  
“yoko！你这家伙太过分了！red ranger现在要惩罚你了！”  
“red ranger现在要把你踢飞！啊哈！”  
涉谷话音刚落便和横山纠缠在一起，两个人向一边倒去并在地上翻滚了一圈，涉谷整个人手脚并用的盘在横山身上。  
村上站在一旁一点儿忙也帮不了，也许他应该责骂他们俩，但村上此时却只觉得眼前的场景很好笑。被压着的横山正在孩子气地大声抱怨，涉谷两只手还挂在横山的脖子上，刚刚的摔倒让他短暂地失去了意识，这使横山被他完全压在身下，根本没办法起身。在村上看来，涉谷就像是一只巨大的虫子，以一种奇怪的姿势倒在横山的后背上。  
村上大声吸鼻子的声音引起了两人的注意，要不是横山此时飞过来的一记眼刀他差点就轻笑出声，“你是傻吗！快点来帮我把RED——啊不subaru这个傻子从我身上弄下来！”  
废了半天劲儿两个人终于成功的让涉谷在他们之间站稳，尽管涉谷还有点晃晃悠悠的，根本不能感觉到自己的两只脚，“hina，我好晕……”涉谷倒在横山的肩膀上，很明显他把横山错认成村上了。  
“你不会把他这样送回家吧”，他好脾气地说，村上决定帮帮涉谷，在横山变得更烦躁之前摆平眼前的状况，“妙子妈妈会被气死的。你记得上次她是怎么叫subaru远离酒吧的：‘看你还敢喝醉了一身乌烟瘴气地扭着屁股回家！’”，村上拿捏着语气道，“你看，现在我们都在你家门口了，大家睡一觉等醉酒劲过去了，第二天早上再回家，就不至于被骂也能避免吵架了。”  
“要是他再抓我的皮夹克我可不保证我能容——”横山软下口气压低声音咕囔着。  
“唔……总之我们先进去好吗？拜托了？”村上垂下眼睛无辜地对着横山眨了眨。  
涉谷又快要睡着了，所以村上不得不抬起涉谷耷拉着的手臂，让他环着自己的肩，横山打开门，两个人推推搡搡地把涉谷架起来。横山还在忧心忡忡地嘟囔着邻居或者流言的问题，村上倒是不以为然，这个时间恐怕连鬼都赶着睡觉去了。就算真的有——唔，他承认三个年轻人喝醉了挤在一起确实不是件常见事儿。横山的妈妈一直对她最年长的宝贝儿子放不下心，村上完全不怀疑她买通了横山的邻居“监视”他那可不好办……这时村上一向精明的头脑终于罢工了，要知道同时做到醉酒与思考实在太难了。他索性不去想这些，三下两下踢掉了自己的鞋，又伸出手去扒涉谷的鞋子，三个人这才成功挤进横山的小房间。  
“我这儿只有一床给客人留宿的被子，我不要和你们一起盖！”横山大声对两个人说道。他回到家把自己的外套和毛衣一起脱下来，之后一言不发地走进浴室。  
村上好不容易才忍住自己再次翻白眼的欲望，他知道这样做只会让自己觉得更头晕，“知道啦，知道啦，suba酱，我们挤挤就好啦是吧？”村上扶着涉谷让他坐在横山的床上，但涉谷喝得太醉了，村上刚刚放手，涉谷便狠狠地向后倒去，后脑勺直直地装在墙上，发出沉闷的响声。涉谷这次可算醒了，疼得差点哭出眼泪。  
“subaru！没事吧？抱歉……你还好吗？”村上焦急地把涉谷扶起来，一只手绕道涉谷的后脑勺去检查情况。看来“好运总是会降临在孩子和酒鬼身上”这句俗语并不是空穴来风。村上纤长的手指在小个子男人的头上摸索了半天，只找到了一个大大的鼓包。但这并没有阻止涉谷的哀嚎，涉谷的痛呼里还夹杂着远处横山醉醺醺的抱怨，“你们干嘛呢！安静点小心吵到别人！我以后可再也不会和你们这么喝酒了——”  
村上重重地叹了口气，他看了涉谷一眼，用一只手手夹紧涉谷的脸颊，涉谷瞬间噤声了，他瞪圆眼睛定定地注视着村上等待他的下一个举动，“你怎么跟个小婴儿一样。听着，你没受伤也没磕破，你只是刚刚撞在墙上了，我们现在要铺好被子然后睡觉，好吗？听明白了吗？”  
涉谷安静地点点头，他还是眼睛一眨不眨地盯着村上，听话地安静了下来。村上清清嗓子放开涉谷，跪在地板上开始尽他所能地将被子铺平展开。  
横山拖着脚步从浴室出来，下意识地瞪着在他床上侵占了他的领地的涉谷，但涉谷却对此无动于衷。横山只能自己动手将小个子“清扫”下床，让他坐在村上刚刚铺好的被子上。涉谷似乎对自己的新位置没什么反应，他板着一张面孔坐在地板上，一双眼睛一直追着横山。  
横山在自己的床上舒展开，发出一声舒服的叹息。他闭上眼睛，困得直打瞌睡。他觉得自己下一秒就要直接睡过去了——如果不是他感到涉谷的视线还停留在他的身上。他张开一只眼睛烦躁地瞪了回去。黑暗中涉谷像只猫头鹰一样等着他，横山不禁打了个寒颤。  
“干啥啊！”横山看着涉谷的瞳孔在黑暗中慢慢放大，这是他们之间唯一的动作。要不是村上即使出来救场，横山估计已经被盯得坐立不安了。村上不顾涉谷的抗议一言不发地从涉谷头顶摘下他的帽子，又帮他把衣服一件件脱下来，直到只剩下一条四角内裤。  
“我去把灯关了。”横山说，他等着村上和涉谷都钻进被子里才缓缓地说。  
夜晚的宁静笼罩进小屋。横山翻了个身背对着涉谷和村上，床单随着他的动作发出窸窸窣窣的声音。坠入梦境前他隐隐约约听见窗外传来的汽笛声与风声。横山睡着了。  
但大概就在十秒钟以后——至少在横山的感知里就只有这么短——他被一个奇怪的声音弄醒了。他在睡梦中不满地皱了皱眉头，但却并不准备醒过来。他太困了，实在是懒得张开眼睛。不管发生了什么，对现在的横山都不重要。要真是他家进了强盗——那他肯定会先被村上和涉谷绊倒的。他们俩一定会帮他解决那个不速之客的。对自己的这个结论很满意，横山再一次让自己沉入梦中，梦里他正在解决烤得嗞嗞作响的烤肉自助——直到同样的声音再次响起。  
这绝对是呻吟声。  
不——这不可能！横山不觉得他的房间里会有任何发出呻吟声的可能性。他现在彻底醒了——横山屏住呼吸竖起耳朵——他还听到了类似沙沙声与沉重的呼吸声。  
这简直难以置信。今晚先是涉谷在他的皮夹克上滴了一堆口水，现在又有谁在他的床单是坐着春梦？  
……横山没勇气将身体转过去，尽管他现在还对着那面墙躺在里面，但他所有困意已经全部不翼而飞了。是subaru？还是hina？他又听到一声隐忍短促的呻吟——他现在整张脸都憋红了。他真的应该转过头去制止现在正在发生的事情，无论是谁，作为主人横山觉得自己有必要告诫他不要这样做，以免第二天早上见面引起不必要的尴尬。  
横山清清嗓子，假装自己正刚刚从睡梦中缓慢醒来，他磨蹭着床单，还踢了一脚墙壁，床垫由于他过于粗暴的动作深深地陷了下去——尽管他还没准备好张开眼睛。  
月光穿过玻璃窗，微弱的光源刚刚能足够映出苍白的酮体、勾勒出肌肉优美的线条与松弛处与之相辅相成的阴影。月光还反射出涉谷的眼睛——村上背对着他跪在床边，他柔软的栗色头发贴着涉谷的肩头微微颤抖，横山眼中此时只能看见村上的后背与涉谷的注视。  
横山目瞪口呆地看着，连一个音节也发不出来。  
他们都是赤裸的——至少村上是的，他能够靠着月光看见涉谷刺有纹身的手背，那只手正在缓慢地撸动着村上的阴茎，他的目光还是停在横山身上，他明显是在等待横山的回应。当他终于意识到横山不会回应时，涉谷将自己的唇凑上了村上的肩膀，他在后者的锁骨上不紧不慢地舔弄着，横山甚至能够清楚的看见那条留在村上颈窝的银线。  
横山依旧僵直地躺在那里。黑暗中，村上呻吟的声音一瞬间变大了。涉谷依旧神情泰然地看着横山，他的脸上此时读不出什么表情。横山的问题几乎要脱口而出，你们究竟在做什么？无论如何，他都希望涉谷能够现在立即停下来——他微张着嘴巴却一句话也说不出来。他脸颊热的滚烫，眼前过于令人震惊的一幕竟然还唤起了他本能的生理反应，在他血管中乱窜的热流顺着他的身体一直堆积到小腹。他抑制不住地喘息起来。他意识到自己想要——尽管他不确定自己想要的是什么——也许是去尝尝村上皮肤的味道，也或许是在涉谷了然的目光中释放自己，更甚的或许是去探索村上勃起的阴茎，用自己的手指覆上它，就像那是他的所有物一般。他的手指下意识地抓紧了自己的枕头。  
涉谷突然笑了，笑容在他脸上扩大开，调皮又有点邪恶。他最后一次吻了吻村上的肩膀，将自己与村上完全分开。他爬到横山躺着的位置——横山的视线还黏在村上的勃起上——直到视线完全被涉谷的身影遮住，他才终于恍恍惚惚地回过神来。  
“你……你在干嘛……”当他感到涉谷的手指在他的勃起处游走时，横山再一次陷入了瞪然自失的状态。他试图屏住呼吸让自己不要呻吟出声，他别扭地别过头，却在下一秒毫无征兆地对上了村上的眼睛。村上现在也跪在床上了，他正专注地看着横山，仿佛眼光里只能够容纳横山一人。  
涉谷的手指灵巧地拨弄着横山脆弱的铃口，体内越积越多的热度让他快要爆炸了，他终于无助地发出一声重重的叹息。  
村上摸摸横山的脸颊，向横山靠得更近了一些，他的表情看起来很严肃，仿佛事关重大，“可以吗？”他问道。  
横山唯一能做的就是直视着他急促地呼吸着，仿佛不能理解一般。Hina究竟在问他什么？难道他不知道自己向对他做所有可能的事情吗？他想看遍村上因为高潮仰起头时脖颈光滑的弧度，他想看到村上因为情（*）欲昂首时迷离的眼眸。  
村上认真地看着横山的脸，试图寻找横山任何抗拒的迹象。他不敢相信涉谷竟然真的在横山面前做这些事。如果横山完全不想、或者只觉得他们是在占他的便宜而并不是认真的、再或者他第二天早上为此厌恶他们？确实横山是喝了酒的没错……这个小小的质疑让他不禁想起某次情事后与涉谷的对话——彼时他们粘乎乎地抱在一起，汗水与喘息声完美地贴合着——他们都好奇如果让横山也加入他们事情会变成什么样。  
所以当横山突然用力用一只手臂勾住他的肩把他拉近、然后迫切地将他拖进一个湿吻时，村上完全没反应过来。村上毫无征兆地撞上了横山的胸膛，肌肤与肌肤挨在一起，横山柔软的嘴唇也贴上了他的——村上的顾虑终于被横山坚定的动作熄灭了，欲（（望被横山瞬间点燃。  
涉谷定住了。横山的舌头溜出来舔舐hina嘴唇的画面实在太过冲击，热情的亲吻里夹杂的啧啧水声令涉谷的呼吸更加粗重，这简直让他硬的发疼。但他现在选择暂时忽视自己的欲望，他按住横山弹出来的阴茎，另一只手沿着横山柔软的皮肤滑到他的臀部。这触感太他妈棒了，他的皮肤光洁细腻，就好像甜甜的牛奶与奶油。涉谷迫不及待地想要尝尝它，他出于本能地倾下身，舔过横山放松的髋骨。  
横山彻底在情感的海洋中沉溺了——这是一个由热量、潮湿、以及在他身上来回游走的指尖组成的世界。尽管横山的舌头现在正紧紧地与村上纠缠在一起，但他依旧不知餍足。村上的手掌在他的胸口舒展开，另一只手在横山柔软的发丝之间来回游走着。不够、很不够——横山猛然意识到他想要的不止这些——他想要感受更多——他恨不得想要将村上揉进他的身体里。横山盲目地在村上身上摸索着，手指对着村上饱满的二头肌捏来捏去。他在那里停留了一段时间，过了一会儿又像个厌倦了玩具的孩子一样不耐烦地推开村上硬邦邦的上臂转移了目标——就连横山自己也不知道他究竟想要什么。  
村上贴着横山张开的嘴巴软乎乎的笑起来。他此时终于找到了横山的T恤底端，他的手指灵活的钻进去拉起衣服一路向上，直到横山的乳首暴露在他的视线之下。村上的指尖悄无声息地在横山的敏感处徘徊，引出横山不知是疼痛还是舒服地发出一声叹息。此时村上突然用余光向下看了一眼，将涉谷缠住横山、不断戳刺着横山阴茎的画面一览无余，他感到自己备受冷落的下半身没来由的又硬了几分。  
横山张着嘴，呼吸因为情欲而更加急促。他迫不及待地捉住村上让他离自己更近一些，后者正趴在横山身上，卖力地在横山的脸颊上留下一个个亲吻。横山偏过头去想要捉住村上的嘴唇，尽管他的涎水早就在村上下颚留下一大片水渍，他依旧锲而不舍地舔着村上的下巴，手指又不知什么时候捏着村上的手臂不肯放手。村上的身体简直滚烫，横山如饥似渴地靠近，与他分享着同样的体温。他的手穿过村上的腋下将村上实实地抱在胸口，不满足地将村上按向自己，直到感觉到村上雷鼓一般的心跳与他的合二为一。  
村上觉得从今以后他或许要沉溺于与横山亲吻了——有多少次他看着横山的迷人唇瓣发呆：横山双唇或是一开一合的讲话、或是发牢骚地撅着、或是抿唇的微笑、或是被逃出来的半截粉红色舌头舔湿……他从什么时候就幻想着让这双嘴唇贴近自己了？他简直无法自已，要不是横山突然将他拉向胸口，村上根本没想过自己会有一天停止与横山接吻。村上早就无法思考，他遵从本能地屈服于欲望，让它支配着自己的身体。  
朦胧的月光在湖南的房间中若隐若现，涉谷透过几线白光望去，正好看见村上手指缝隙间横山已经一片深红的胸口。他终于放开横山胀大的阴茎，他不合时宜地安静下来，坐在自己脚后跟上，漆黑的眼睛将村上与横山纠缠的胴体尽收眼底。村上的手在横山的肋骨游走着，指甲看似不经意地划过横山敏感的乳头，让两个人重重地喘息着。涉谷的目光继续向下扫过横山起伏的胸腔、平坦坚硬的小腹，直到横山光滑的小腿以及他一会儿蜷曲一会儿又松弛下来的小脚趾。  
涉谷注视着村上的手掌缓慢地向下磨蹭到横山的下腹挑逗似的来回拨动时，终于忍不住握住自己的勃起，慵懒地配合着两人的节奏抽动起来，一边想着他们接下来要做点什么。毕竟，这个夜晚刚刚开始……  
涉谷放开他的阴茎时横山不满地低吟了一声。村上短暂地离开横山的嘴唇，他抬眼望向涉谷，后者与他目光接触时弯弯眼睛露出一个狡黠的笑容。  
涉谷再次望了一眼停下来喘息的横山。他突然起意地倾过身子捉住村上在他唇上狠狠地亲了一下。  
已经红透了的横山此时却管不了这么多，他现在心急火燎地只想能够再次感受到村上，他忍住眩晕感慢吞吞地撑着身体坐起来想要捉住涉谷或者村上。当横山做起来，第一次注意到涉谷正在撸动自己的阴茎时，他感到自己的血管跳动了一下，从身体里升起的快感让他感到痒痒的。  
村上亲吻涉谷的动作停滞了一下，他抬起眼望着涉谷，似乎对对方按在他臀上来回戳刺的手指有些诧异。涉谷不满地呲呲牙，牙齿在苍白的月光中闪了一下。他像只炸毛的小猫，抓着村上的手臂，用力推了村上一把。随着一声惊呼，三个男孩滚作一团从床上跌了下去，三人堆在之前村上和涉谷睡的被子上乱成一锅粥。  
村上大声地呻吟起来，横山的大腿好巧不巧地压住他弹起的阴茎，村上只能在黑暗中乱摸一通，试图把横山推开得远一些。  
横山觉得自己快要着火了，村上与涉谷滚烫的皮肤几乎贴着他自己的每一寸肌肤，尽管这还远远不够。他毫无意识地磨蹭着对方的身体，是涉谷，还是村上？就在他急切地想要从欲望中得到释放时，什么人对着他的耳朵轻轻吹了一口气。  
“你想射出来吗？”涉谷在他耳边沙哑着声音耳语道，“你想要我吸你的阴茎，然后把你的精液吞下去吗？”涉谷的火热的呼吸打在横山的耳廓上，令他一句话也说不出，嘴里断断续续发出呜呜的嘤咛声。  
村上此时推了一把横山的肩膀让他能够躺在涉谷身上。涉谷的手臂环上来将横山抱在自己的胸口，他的指甲划过横山乳头的阴影，害得横山差点被自己的唾液呛个半死。涉谷的唇瓣在横山耳边恶作剧一般地游走着，令横山忍不住打了个颤，村上在他的股间躺下，一双吸收了月光的下垂眼抬起来望着横山，呼吸一下下打在横山的勃起上。  
“或者你想让他舔你吗？让他的嘴巴包裹住你的阴茎……让他给你口一发……”  
村上眨眨眼睛，听话地舔了舔横山挺立的阴茎，他将它当作是一颗糖果一样，从上到下、就连褶皱都认认真真地舔了一遍，横山大声呻吟着向后倒，无助地枕在涉谷的肩膀上。村上开始努力地吸着横山的勃起，他的脸颊随着动作扁下去。涉谷的手悄悄在横山硬邦邦的胸口来回抚摸，对着他的乳首狠狠地扭了一把，手指沿着横山肋骨的轮廓轻轻描绘着。  
横山此时因为村上的动作不安分地扭动着，他盲目地摇晃着脑袋试图去亲吻涉谷的嘴唇，却被涉谷灵巧地逃开了，他狡猾地咧嘴笑起来，“不……现在还不是时候”，涉谷说着伸出手将村上一下子从横山的勃起推开，村上猝不及防地后退，淫靡的液体顺着村上的嘴角一直滑到他的颈窝。横山因为村上的离开断断续续地哼哼着，下意识抬起自己的臀部，手指滑进村上的头发想让他继续刚刚的动作。  
村上抬起头，用肘关节支撑着身体向横山靠近了一些，他凑近横山向他邀吻，后者毫不犹豫地将舌头缠了过去吮吻起来。只要横山乐意，村上本人大概是永远不会厌倦这件事了。  
“看看他……”涉谷又在横山耳边低语道，“他为你硬了，现在去摸摸他……”话音刚落涉谷便拉着横山的手向下摸索，直到两只手交叠着握住村上的勃起，涉谷指引着横山将手指圈成环，缓慢地动作着。村上的铃口受不住刺激已经将身下的一片打湿了，可偏偏横山与涉谷的速度却渐渐加快。村上绷紧了全身的肌肉，才勉强支撑着自己不要瘫倒在横山身上。  
横山依旧目不转睛地盯着村上，涉谷从横山身后滑出去，慢吞吞地绕过两个人来到村上身后。月光的阴影随着村上一刻不停的动作变幻着位置，照应着村上背部紧绷的肌肉——村上弓起的后背让涉谷联想到一只皮毛光滑的大猫。涉谷的手肆无忌惮地向下，戏弄般地扫过村上的耻毛，圆润的指尖顺着村上肿胀的边缘勾勒出形状，接着便悄无声息地绕道村上的身后，从他的臀缝之间挤进去，熟稔地揉捏着村上紧致的后穴，他用手指沿着村上的臀缝剪开，柔软的褶皱被异物毫不费力地撑开，后穴随着涉谷缓慢而不容抗拒的动作渐渐染上情欲的粉色。涉谷将自己脑袋埋在村上腰间，顺着村上的尾椎一直将灵巧的舌头探进村上诱人的臀瓣，他的另一只手则捉住村上一边的阴囊，沿着囊袋中间的褶皱来回轻轻抚摸。村上呻吟得更大声了，涉谷三心二意地抬起头，眨了几下眼睛适应了一阵，才捕捉到阴影之中的横山。横山迷茫的表情里还掺杂着情欲与迫切。涉谷的眼光锲而不舍地追随着横山的表情，嘴巴代替手指走过的痕迹将村上的阴囊含在嘴里，使得后者发出一声长长地叹息，双手无意识地想要推开涉谷、离开欲望的中心，却又欲拒还迎。涉谷显然并没有停止的意思，反倒引导着村上，让他随着他的动作变换臀部的角度。  
村上的世界此时早已支离破碎，他除了涉谷在他敏感的臀肉之间来回戳刺的舌头和横山握在他阴茎上扯的他的手指以外就什么都感受不到。欲望在他的血管中叫嚣着，濒临沸腾，他知道自己快要高潮了。“停、停下——”他喑哑着嗓子下流地呜咽着，前液早就打湿了横山的手掌，把身下的床单弄得湿哒哒的。所剩无几的理智让他勉强在瘫倒在横山的腹部之前避开伤到涉谷。横山硬的滚烫的勃起不客气地嵌进他肩旁颈窝的凹陷里。  
横山用另一只手一把握住自己的阴茎，对着村上的颈窝以相同的节奏急不可耐地撸动起来。他的意志力早就到了极限，他简直一刻也不能多忍了。要不是涉谷再一次制止了他的动作——他并没有得到渴望已久的高潮。  
“让我们把事情变得……更有趣一点吧……”涉谷笑起来，贪婪地舔舔唇角，眼光里充满了狡黠，表情仿佛一位正在注视着自己新作的艺术大师。村上和横山被情欲束缚的表情让他变得不知餍足起来，他变换姿势，终于向前倾在横山身上，吻上横山的动作鲁莽得几乎撞伤两人的嘴唇。  
村上的心跳由于突然的冷落而平静不少，但得不到释放的痛苦简直令他小声地、仿佛撒娇一般哀鸣起来，他迫切的想要从欲望中得到梦寐以求的解放。他抬起眼睛，涉谷的舌头此时顺着横山红肿的下唇舔舐着，横山的舌头也探出口腔，迷迷糊糊地与涉谷的纠缠在一起。观摩这个缠绵的吻让村上感觉全身像通电一样酥麻难耐，热量集中到他的下腹，无人照顾的勃起可怜兮兮地抖了两下。  
涉谷向后倒坐在自己的后脚跟上，他跟着趁横山不注意推了他一把，让他的身子靠后直到与涉谷一样大腿与小腿折叠起来跪下。村上了然地与涉谷交换了一个眼神，他的阴茎因为期待忍不住跳动了一下。村上颤抖地向前两步，在横山身前趴好，脸朝下贴在冰凉的亚麻床单上，赤裸的后背完全暴露在空气中。  
说起来他好像从来没有在与涉谷的任何一次性爱中表现得如此脆弱与乖巧，但新奇感与始终得不到释放的欲望令他此时充满了期待与不安。他忍不住吞了一口口水，乖乖地跪在那里，等待着即将发生的一切。  
毕竟这也是他曾经幻想过的场景，也是涉谷在他耳边低语过无数遍的场景，甚至高潮过后涉谷埋在村上身体内时，他也对村上提起过。  
无论如何村上是信任涉谷的一切的。  
横山望向村上的神情里充满了不解。涉谷在横山身边悄悄动作起来，像一道影子，他将两只手指撬开横山的嘴巴，滑进他的口腔。横山下意识地干呕了一下。他还是不知道涉谷究竟要做什么，但他并不讨厌后者的手指在他口腔内搅动，他适应了一会儿，开始跟随着涉谷的动作对他的手指又吸又舔。这让他自己觉得十分下流。他对于他或是他们所做的事情的认知令他的身体起来，热流笔直向下堆积在他的腹股沟。  
涉谷的另一只手再次覆上横山的的勃起慵懒地拨弄了两下。他将湿哒哒的手指从横山口中抽出来，不假思索地紧接着对准村上的臀缝，他灵巧地将村上的穴口撑开，把手指慢慢推进去，引出村上尖利地嘶声。  
涉谷一边为村上扩张，脸上废了好半天劲儿才憋住没在看见横山一张充满疑惑的呆相儿时笑出声。这家伙究竟有多蠢，才能对眼前发生的事情一点儿头绪都没有？紧绷着没在这种时候翻白眼，涉谷换了个姿势把横山的阴茎握进手里。他抓着横山阴茎的力道一点都不手软，涉谷转换着角度让横山的阴茎对准村上的后穴，直到将它一点点嵌进村上后面。横山惊讶得眼睛瞪得有如铜铃一般——他的手被半强迫性地挪到村上的臀瓣，他扶着村上柔软的后腰，将自己的勃起埋进村上紧致灼热的甬道中。  
村上闷闷的喊叫声让涉谷的神经忍不住心疼地抽搐了一下，凭涉谷的了解村上一定疼得可以才会发出这样的声音，尽管村上本人对这种形式的做爱并不陌生。但令他欣慰的时横山此时终于不再需要涉谷了。他停了一会儿，便像发疯一样抽插起来，他将自己的阴茎埋进村上温暖的肠壁中，每一次都仿佛要将村上贯穿一般。村上不知是舒服还是痛苦地在床单上摩擦着，前端留下一条透明的水渍。  
但村上似乎并不介意被横山毫无章法的对待，他只是随着横山的每一下戳刺发出呜咽般地呻吟声，手指越来越紧地抓住被单的一角。  
涉谷一只手附在自己的囊袋上，另一只手则开始缓慢的撸动，眼前的这副香艳的场景足够让他从头烧到尾、对着来一发了，热流在他的下腹蓄势待发。村上的手却突然伸过来将他握着阴茎的手拍得老远。  
“别……让我——”  
还没等涉谷抗议他的勃起就被温暖而湿润的口腔包裹住了。村上卖力地吸起来，每一下都发出啧啧声，两腮因为用力凹陷下去小小一块，他熟悉涉谷的每一个敏感点，灵巧的舌头在涉谷铃口和褶皱来回打转 。尽管横山顶得他身子都站不稳、令他不得不一直前倾将涉谷吞得更深，但他还是小心翼翼地包裹住牙齿不要伤到涉谷。他的感官里如今只剩下涉谷精液与汗水混合的荷尔蒙味道和横山一次次埋进他肠壁的火热。  
狭小的房间里充斥着肉体碰撞的声音，下流的呻吟声回荡在黑暗中，这简直是最好的催情剂。村上隐忍着的低吟声逐渐变大，声音由于涉谷来回抽插的阴茎而变得含混不清，一双琥珀色的眼睛如今像一只可怜的小狗一样蓄满生理性泪水。村上随着涉谷与横山渐渐合拍的节奏终于被推上顶峰，他无人照料的阴茎硬的好像石头，火燎般的感觉让他无意识地使劲向后顶了顶臀部，害得毫无防备的横山差点缴械投降。  
村上滚烫紧实的臀肉严丝合缝地贴在横山身上，横山的阴茎由于村上刚刚的动作几乎全部埋进村上身体，“hina”，他忍不住低吼道。横山的动作使村上不得不向前蠕动，只有涉谷抓住他肩膀与头发的手勉强让他不会摔倒。随着横山更加卖力的动作，他感到一股热流顺着他的血管在下腹积蓄起来，他最后一次抽出来、将自己埋进村上火热的臀部，在最深处释放了自己。横山筋疲力尽地靠在村上的后背上，狠狠地喘着气。  
村上几乎在同时达到了高潮，横山滚烫的精液使他颤抖着射了出来，嘴上也一下子乱了阵脚。涉谷在释放之前大声地咒骂了一句，下一秒喷射出来的白灼便包裹住了村上嫩红的舌头。  
三个男孩摊在一起倒在被子上，早先不知餍足的快感让他们现在无力得连挪动一下的力气都没有。静谧随着他们渐渐平稳的呼吸声再次降临。窗外风声渐渐平息，苍白的月光在雪白的墙面上留下一片斑斑驳驳的树影。  
等到村上终于呼吸匀称，他向下看了一眼横山，比他大一点的兄长此时枕着他的胸口安静地睡着了，他的下身仿佛无骨般扭在一边。村上温柔地笑起来，慵懒的手指轻轻拨了拨横山柔顺的金发。直到几根在他锁骨的边缘轻轻抚摸的手指分散了他的注意力，他才艰难地试图转过头，寻找手指的主人。  
涉谷向他露出一个疲惫的微笑。  
村上把另一只手臂伸过去，尽管他知道涉谷通常不喜欢在性爱之后黏黏地抱在一起。令他意外的是，涉谷蠕动了几下紧紧地依偎在村上身边，一只手搭在村上的心脏处。  
“看这家伙，睡得和个小孩儿一样”  
涉谷哼哼笑起来，淘气地捅捅横山的鼻子。与料想的一样，横山睡得很熟，只不过是不满地挤了挤鼻子。“你能怪他吗？”涉谷抬起头看着村上，揶揄地说道，“毕竟今天勤劳的人可是他。”  
村上贴着涉谷的脸颊吃吃地笑起来，但似乎并未生气，“是……看他都干了点什么……我都怀疑我明天还能不能走直线……”  
涉谷对他莞尔一笑，安慰般地摸摸村上的胸口，两个人再次沉默了。  
过了一会儿，涉谷笨拙地摸索起来，好一阵才把身下拧在一起的被子解开。他坐起身看着身边的两个人，对今天所发生的事情感到十分满意。或许村上没觉得涉谷会放过这样的机会（尽管这意味着他要站在吧台上唱Stevie Wonder），特别是在村上向他表露过自己不愿意将他们的兄长剔除在外的痛苦，并且在涉谷也向村上承认他垂涎横山之后。

涉谷向下注视着他的男友笑笑，然后在他身边躺下蜷缩进横山的臂弯里。  
Red ranger的此次作战圆满成功！


End file.
